This Is It
by La Perla
Summary: Resisting romantic surrender from Lorelai pushes Luke over the edge. He decides; enough is enough,This Is It.


I don't own anything whatsoever to do with Gilmore Girls, so save yourself the litigation fees.

This Is It

"Hey, if this ain't love, why does it feel so good?"

-Groovejet (if this ain't love), Spiller feat. Sophie Ellis Bexter

I could feel his eyes as I walk from the doorway towards the bar. I felt my stomach tumble from the excitement. _Man, he looks good_. It had been like this for weeks, the tension between us had finally jumped into my consciousness and unfortunately I had yet to figure out to make it go back to the way it was…

I think that had been the major stumbling block, I wasn't entirely certain that these feelings could be repressed. But I was willing to give it darn good try because otherwise I don't know if I could be around him with this new knowledge between us. I walked steadily towards the drinks table at the ballrooms opposite corner. I gratefully reached for the martini from the waiter. Even before I felt my him touch my arm, the hair had risen with awareness. _Oh, brother…_

"Hey"

I turned slowly because I had to work had to bank the message in my eyes that I knew was there and I was having enough trouble as it is convincing myself that he was Luke. Luke, my best friend. Not a new potential love interest. So I started to do what was my only remaining defense, let the rambling begin…

"Have you ever seen Miss Patty so quiet? And Babette's been trying to tell me that this is a great opportunity for me to locate a 'new suitor'—her words, not mine—but I can't help wondering where do they plug these guys in? Is there a robot portal in all of these mansion in case there's a power—" I trailed off as I realized that he wasn't looking bewildered and frustrated as he would normally…this was a lot worse than I thought. The waves of attraction were coming from him like underwater missiles and I had no armor against the kind of sensual assault.

"I have to talk to you" Luke looked at me with meaning but I chose to deliberately misunderstand.

"Oh, well, I promised Babette that I would dance with at least three men before I disappeared with one of them…"

Luke tilted his head towards me. Felt his breath against my neck and the fluttering I had felt went supernova and I could've melted for the warm pulsing in my blood. "I don't think this should be something for the masses to witness do you?"

I quirked an eyebrow. I took refuge, frantic refuge, in an southern belle accent, "Why Luke are you suggesting something wicked?"

Luke pulled me so that I was facing him head on, our bodies touching were it not for the sultry August air that barely whispered between us.

I was startled so I immediately looked into his eyes. The one thing I had been avoiding for weeks was in his eyes for me to see, the furnace was blowing so hot I had to look at some random spot on his forehead, but he was having nothing of it.

He put a not-so-gentle under my chin and pointed my eyes straight into the blaze. " Yes. And wicked things are just starters so you'd better come along with me before it happens here…"

I nodded quickly to prevent the disaster the I could see looming.

_Maybe once we were outside I can convince him why this is a colossal mistake. _

"Karma police, I've given all I can but it's not enough"

—Karma Police, Radiohead.

He knew that as soon as they reached the balcony outside the ballroom that she would begin her spiel about what a mistake this was but Luke had no patience left. It had to be tonight. If it wasn't he was lost, he'd been walking around for weeks with the thoughts or what could be, all he wanted was the opportunity to prove his imagination wrong.

At some point over the last couple of weeks he'd had serious thoughts to going to her house or even the Dragonfly to end his torment but he knew that one wrong step and she would be lost to him forever.

The moment was coming and he was surprisingly calm, aroused as all hell, but that had been his way for weeks whenever she was within his line of vision. At the Dragonfly, the diner, his place, her place and to beat it all even at town meetings. He'd told himself that it had to happen sooner or later now that they'd both realized that it was just as everyone said. Looking back, Luke couldn't remember not wanting her but now that she knew it and he was pretty she felt the same way he was powerless not to resist pushing the issue. But she had had other ideas.

Luke admitted that it was kinda fun to watch her deny, squirm and dodge even the lowest level of involvement. But he also knew that he wasn't in this alone and she had to give in soon, but today Luke had decided that she needed the right kind of persuasion to accept him as her lover. So, getting ready tonight he had made a promise that they would kiss before the evenings end. And, well, things could move from there…

"Why does it always rain on me, even when the sun is shining , I can't avoid the lightning"

-Why does it always rain one me, Travis.

I could feel the determination coming from him in surround sound, even when my heart was pounding like mad and I could feel the warm goo begin to gather in my lower half.

_This is it. There's no way it's not happening right now._ I inhaled deeply and tried to fake a disgruntled sigh. I had a feeling that was about the only thing I'd need to fake for the rest the night.

I felt Luke halt beside me. He waited for me to turn towards him and I knew there was an inevitable ring to things that even I couldn't mask with flippancies and denial. As I looked up into to his eyes, I was surprised to see him smiling, his small smile that was just for me, I'd never seen him give to anyone else. I began to start to explain about not running our friendship with sex when he gently placed his index finger against my mouth.

"Let's just try it before we decide it's not for us, ok?"

"Luke, I think you've got the wrong idea, I—"

I jolted as I felt my body press against his, almost without me. The hum of desire had felt since I'd first seen him, kicked up a level, and when his arm banded across my back and I felt his pelvis join with my own, I couldn't stop the small breath that escaped.

_That so wasn't a gasp, I don't gasp for any man…who am I kidding?_

I looked up into his eyes with some un-thought of challenge. I wanted it to be awful. I wanted him to smell or to be bad at kissing, at stroking, at everything_. Not bloody likely. _

I felt his lips against my own. There was just a light pressure but I could feel his restraint and it drove me to act as I had been doing all my life, I rebelled.

I opened my mouth and lightly traced his lips with my tongue before seeking out his own. Suddenly, the rhythm changed and we were like a couple of starving wolves, trying to devour without surrendering. Everything I had hoped about his kissing, stroking and fondling capabilities was blown to bits as we stood, not an atom between us, just getting at whatever was available. It sounds terrible but I had never felt this passion, this intensity, this sheer force that told me him and me would be so good. So very, very good.

"I feel so alive, for the very first time I can't deny you…now that I see you, I can never look away"

—Alive, POD

Luke didn't have the thoughts to piece together what he was feeling. His imagination had a lot to answer for, it had never been able to show him a true preview of Lorelai in his arms, or her heart against his own, of this incredible feeling of complete control and complete weakness at the same time. He was lost, in her, in the passion between me and most importantly in his own feelings that although chaotic were telling him that this was it. This was the point where fate took over and he gratefully convinced himself that she would be in exactly the same place, he could feel the fountain of emotions swamp him. He moved his arms from her back to cup her face in his hands, he waited until she had sensed the changed and pulled her mouth away to stare at him.

This is it, he whispered while he gently traced her face with his fingers. He smiled with emotions as he saw her face change as she interpreted his meaning correctly, then he was dismayed to see her eyes cloud with doubt.

No, he said fiercely. Not gonna happen, he watched as she tried to break free of him, both emotionally and then physically. In retaliation, Luke pulled her face back towards his with his hands on her jaw and kissed her with everything he had.

Luke was disappointed in her. She should've known that it would mean all of this and a hell of a lot more but as she began to kiss him back he thought.

_Ok, we'll just do this for a few months until she gets the picture…._

Hi all,

I hope you liked this, it's been awhile since the muse has struck. Full-time work will do that to you. And remember, no one will think badly of you if you don't a review but top billing on my 'list-of-pople-to-haunt' when I'm dead isn't out of the question.

Cheers,

La Perla.


End file.
